footballfandomcom-20200223-history
How to write an article?
How to make a page? Click on the contribute button on the right top. You can find this button on every page on the wiki. Click in the list on "Add a page". Add a title and you can start. After writing the page don't forget to publish the page. If you forget this, the information on the page is lost. Basic structure for content pages At the top of the page a slider with photos of the logo, stadium, team, kit, player, coach. (possible) Underneath the slider an infobox with the most important information to know. Such as name, stadium capacity, nickname, birthday, clubs. If you need help with it you can ask an admin for help on his message wall. (must) And eventually beneath the table one or more stories about for example history, career and details. (possible) Infobox On most pages are infoboxes. They show the basic information about a competition, club, stadium, player, coach etc. To find the code of the infoboxes, please visit a page about the topic and copy the code of the infobox to the page you're going to write. On this page you'll find the codes of the infoboxes which people use mostly. If you need help you can always ask an admin. Pictures If you want to add pictures to a page there are a few options. Add always a picture into the infobox. We prefer it if the background is removed. In addition you can add a slider or a single picture if you want, but this is absolutely not necessarily. If you want to add a lot pictures you an also add a gallery add the bottom of the page. We prefer galleries with an image width of 200px (can be bigger in some cases), small photo spacing and 4 columns. Categories Add not to many categories. This is to keep the wiki clear. Below the list of standard categories for each category of pages. *For clubs: Clubs and the country the club plays in (with behind 'clubs') *For stadiums: The country the club plays in (with behind 'stadiums') *For players: The country the player come from (with behind 'players') and position (Goalkeeper, Defender, Midfielder or Forward) *For coaches: The country the coach come from (with behind 'coaches') *For competitions: The country of the competition (with behind 'competitions') *For other pages: The category is made for it When there are many pages about a club, you can make a category for that club (as title of the category the clubname) and add all the pages about the club to it. (Club, Stadium) How do you categorize pages? Go to the edit mode of the page. On the right side you can insert categories. For categorizing on surname, you must click on the pen (at the left side of the delete button). Write by Alphabetize the surname, click on 'ok' and publish. Adding small flags You can add small flags by using . You only have to change the "NED" part to the three letter combination of another country. You can find the codes on the page List of FIFA country codes. Adding a small arrow If you want to add a small arrow, for example when a player has been on loan at a club, you can add this by adding this code: . Redirects When there are other names which are used frequently or when there are shorter names don't forget to add redirects. You can do that by starting a new page with that title and add to that page the following code: #REDIRECToriginalpagenamehere. Don't forget to publish your edit when you've finished. Images Home Page The Football Database Wiki 001.png|Click on contribute: choose add page Create an article The Football Database Wiki 001.png|Insert a title. Editing The Football Database Wiki 002.png|You can make your article in visual or source mode. On the right side you can insert photos, videos, templates and categories. Article BSC Young Boys The Football Database Wiki 001.png|You've made an article. Thanks! Category:Features